17 December 1985
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1985-12-17 ; Comments *More of the year's best sessions and the second part of the 1985 Festive Fifty. *Peel had apparently been to the Radio One Christmas party that day, and ended up talking with Walters. *Claims he might well have voted for The Vibes track himself. *Says that ‘Gut Of The Quantifier’ is his own favorite from ‘This Nation’s Saving Grace’. *File 7 contains only the F50 tracks with no links but of arguably better quality. File 8 too for session tracks. Sessions *1000 Violins #1 *FSK #1 *Janitors #1 *Terry And Gerry #2 *The Beloved #1 (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *1000 Violins: Why Is It Always December (Peel session) *FSK: Drunk (Peel session) *Janitors: Nowhere (Peel session) @ *Terry And Gerry: Simon (Peel session) *The Beloved: The Flame (Peel session) @ *1000 Violins: The Candle Man (Peel session) @ *Janitors: Mexican Kitchen (Peel session) @ *FSK: Swingin’ Safari (Peel session) @ *The Beloved: Idyll (Peel session) *Terry And Gerry: Kennedy Says (Peel session) *1000 Violins: Though It Poured The Next Day I Never Noticed The Rain (Peel session) @ # *FSK: Leiber En Glas Zuviel (Peel session) @ *Janitors: Good To Be The King (Peel session) @ *Terry And Gerry: Armchair Terrorist Song (Peel session) *The Beloved: A Beautiful Waste Of Time (Peel session) # *Janitors: Thunderhead Johnny (Peel session) @ (File 1 ends and File 2 begins during above) *FSK: Trink Wie En Tier *Terry And Gerry: A Shanty For The Gravy Boat Files 3-5 begin 1985 Festive Fifty #40-31 *40. Billy Bragg: Between The Wars (EP – Between The Wars) Go! Discs *39. Fall: Couldn't Get Ahead (single) Beggars Banquet *38. Prefab Sprout: Faron Young (Trucking Mix) (single) Kitchenware *37. Vibes: I'm In Pittsburg (And It's Raining) (EP – Inner Wardrobes Of Your Mind) Chainsaw *36. Sisters of Mercy: Marian (LP – First And Last And Always) WEA *35. Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: Tupelo (LP – The Firstborn Is Dead) Mute *34. The Beloved: 100 Words (Peel session) *33. Fall: Gut Of The Quantifier (LP – This Nation’s Saving Grace) Beggars Banquet *32. Smiths: Meat Is Murder (LP- Meat Is Murder) *31. Smiths: That Joke Isn't Funny Anymore (LP- Meat Is Murder) (File 2-5 '''end) Tracks marked @ also available on '''File 6 Tracks marked # also available on File 8 File ;Name * 1) festive 50 1985 part 3{tape 16a}.MP3 (also 1985-12-17 1 festive 50 sessions {tape 16a}JP851217a.MP3) * 2) festive 50 1985 part 4 {tape16b}.MP3 (also 1985-12-17 2 F50 40-31 JP851217b.mp3) * 3) John Peel Festive Fifty 1985 Part 2.m4a (also 1985-12-17 AAC F50 40-31 John Peel Festive Fifty 1985 Part 2.m4a) * 4) ff85.1.2.mp3 (also 1985-12-17 alt F50 40-31 only ff85.1.2.mp3) * 5) Festive Fifty Part II *6) C054 The Peel Sessions Vol.6 *7) 1985-12-xx Peel Show JG14 *8) 1985-11-xx-12-xx Peel Show JG17 ;Length *1) 1.03.16 *2) 1.02.52 *3) 46:46 *4) 47:21 *5) 46:22 *6) 1:01:40 (from 00:09:17 to 00:42:27) *7) 1:26:41 (38:30-01:23:53) *8) 1:06:13 (42:18-45:51, 57:12-1:02:45) ;Other *Files 1) and 2) : Recording includes around five minutes of news at the end of the show. Tape 16 of Kev's Tapes. Many thanks to Kev and Julian *Files 3, 4 and 5 all contain the F50 only. *File 4). Length of file seems to show up incorrectly in Media Players, as over an hour, *6) Many thanks to Mr_maudlin *7) Created from JG14 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 14 Peel December 1985 Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. *8) Created from JG17 of the JG Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. JG Tape 17 Peel November December 1985 Many thanks to Jon Gemmell. ;Available * 1-4) Mooo * 5) Pates Tapes * 6) C054 The Peel Sessions Vol.6.mp3 * 7,8) Mooo Category:1985 Category:Kev's Tapes Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Mr Maudlin